


What dreams may come

by ADreamIsAWishYourHeartMakes



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, The Royal Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsAWishYourHeartMakes/pseuds/ADreamIsAWishYourHeartMakes
Summary: Cormoran and Robin are watching the royal wedding while thinking about their past and the future.





	What dreams may come

Strike finished his tea, washed the cup and started preparing the lunch. Robin was at Ilsa’s discussing a case in which they might need her legal advice or assistance. He would have gone with her but his leg was sore after yesterday’s surveillance and she insisted to stay at home and relax which he did despite that he would liked to spend more time with her. The last days had been busy at work and they didn’t have the chance to spend some quality time with each other.  
He knew she would be home soon and chose to make some pasta with her favourite sauce. They had a very important case but today there was nothing they could do since the office in which Robin was working undercover was closed. He didn’t like weddings but was grateful to Prince Harry and his wife to be for this free day in which he could rest his leg, enjoy a home cooked meal and most important Robin’s company.

They were a couple three years now and started living together the last nine months. He remembered how hesitant he had been to start a romantic relationship with her afraid of the problems that it might cause to their working relationship but Robin shared his passion about work and that helped them to keep a balance between their work and private life. She was different from the other women he dated. He wanted to be a better man but never because she asked him to change but because he wanted to. She was calm and understanding but also very passionate and he thought with a smiling grin not only in things related to work.

He couldn’t deny that she brought such peace in him and since they started dating he was catching himself feeling more relaxed and happier and according to his friends he was smiling more. When the tenant from the flat downstairs from their office transferred his business elsewhere he thought to himself “it’s now or never” and asked her to move in with him. It was the smartest thing he did the last year. Business was going more than good but living in the same flat helped them save some more money and gave them the opportunity to spend more time together. He loved waking up next to her and start his every day with her lovely face smiling at him when she woke him up.The sound of the flat’s door close took him out of his thoughts. Robin came back earlier than he expected but lunch was almost ready.

“Cormoran?” he heard her soft voice calling him. He liked the way she said his name and despite the years they have been together it had the same effect on him. 

“I’m in the kitchen love.” He responded. 

“Hmmm it smell’s so good” she said hugging him “but you didn’t have to. You should rest your leg.” 

Strike smiled and turned to face her. “I wanted everything to be ready so we could eat and then relax together. “I missed you” he whispered before kissing her softly on the lips.

“So you have wicked plans for today Mr. Cormoran Blue Strike!” she responded playfully. 

“Sure do Venetia” he replied with a cheeky smile. 

“I’m going to change into something more comfortable and could you do me a favor? Can we eat today in the living-room so we can watch the royal wedding?”  


Strike smiled to himself while finishing the sauce “yeah go on and I’ll get the dishes. Do you want red, white or just water?” he asked. 

“A glass of white and make it large please.” She responded while exiting the kitchen. 

Robin changed into one of Strike’s T-shirts she liked to wear while at home and pulled up her hair in a lose ponytail. She inspected herself in the mirror and smiled. A few years ago she couldn’t imagine herself in a relationship with Cormoran but here she was living with him. They went through a lot before finally admit their feelings to each other and start dating but even when they did she couldn’t imagine them sharing a flat, it seemed too complicated and she was afraid they wouldn’t make it. To be honest it wasn’t always easy since both cared deeply for each other and they debated who is going to do what but she was beyond happy to live with him. He was a good partner. Robin didn’t like the word boyfriend for him since he was so much more. Her friend, mentor, lover, her partner in work and in life! 

She had missed him too and was looking forward to a day off to spend it with him. At first they thought it was a good opportunity for them to make a trip to the countryside but a last minute case changed their plans. In their last vacations in Florence six months ago she liked that they could forget about everything and just enjoy the city, the nature and each other. Their first attempt for vacations in Madrid was interrupted when an old client and kind of friend was arrested and called Strike to take his case. She was discovering a side of Cormoran she didn’t know, more playful and relaxed and she loved it! 

Cormoran’s voice took her out of her thoughts “Robin love everything’s ready, you coming?” 

“Yeah be right with you.” She blushed slightly when she thought about his plans for today and wanted to calm herself before going to the living-room. Three years have passed but he was so intense and sensual that the effect he had on her didn’t decrease over time.  


She found him sitting on the sofa with two bowls of pasta, a beer for him and a glass of wine for her set on the table and the tv playing on BBC with scenes from the royal wedding. She bent her head and kissed him softly on the cheek and chin. “If you go any further Mrs. Ellacott I promise you there will be no lunch at all not to mention the royal wedding.” 

Robin giggled and sat next to him. She took a sip of her wine and started eating. When she finished she placed the bowl on the table and curled up beside Cormoran. He put an arm around her shoulder and planted a kiss on top of her head. They sat in silence each lost in his thoughts. 

Prince Harry and Meghan Markle were exchanging their vows now smiling and Robin thought in a moment seven years ago while she was watching another royal wedding and let Matthew convince her to forgive him and marry him. It was a mistake. She was so overwhelmed that period and she didn’t thought about everything. She cared about him, they were nine years together, the wedding day was only a few weeks away and if she wanted to be totally honest with herself she was afraid to start over, to put herself available out there to date and live alone. Since she started working she was discovering herself and she and Matthew grew apart but she was hoping that while married they would come closer and find each other again but that didn’t happen. They got married only to have their marriage annulled when she found out about Matthew deleting Strike’s calls and voicemail and he then put an ultimatum to her. She wanted to continue working in a job she loved and when it came down to your job or me she chose her job. She realized Matthew would never be happy with her working with Cormoran and she would never be happy with Matthew if she stayed with him but worked somewhere else. 

Robin decided to stop thinking about the past and focus on the present and enjoy her afternoon with Cormoran while watching two people in love getting married. With Cormoran they haven't talked about getting married but she found that she liked as things were between them now and what she learned throughout the years was that a piece of paper wasn't necessary to be in a happy and stable relationship.

Strike drank his beer with similar thoughts. About the day he showed up in Robin’s wedding ceremony and all that his presence caused. He went out for a smoke and Robin came to find him. She was concerned that he might not feel well and wanted to check on him. She asked him why he came and when he told her all that had happened at first she was shocked something that Cormoran didn’t understood at the time and then she thanked him and hugged him. It was then when Matthew showed up dragging her away from him and started screaming that he was right, that Strike wanted to lure Robin in his bed and would do anything to achieve it. He then turned to Robin and told her that it was him and their future or Strike and her job. She chose the job. Later on they found each other after many ups and downs. 

“Look how beautiful she is and I love her dress, so simple but elegant” said Robin.

“Hmm” Strike answered.

Robin gave him a look and saw that he was thinking about something entirely different and wasn’t watching at all. “Is there something you want to tell me?” she asked him.

“What? No.” he said and pulled her a little closer to him. He put his thoughts aside and watched as now bride and groom were sitting, holding hands and listening to a man make his speech in their honor. They were smiling at each other from time to time and Strike found himself thinking how it would be to be standing at an altar with Robin by his side. The thought made him smile. Truth be told he didn’t like weddings and after Charlotte he never thought about being a groom himself. But now watching these two people bonding their lives together and while holding the woman he loved in his arms he couldn’t deny that he didn’t find the prospect of a marriage with her so terrifying. But if he decided to do it then it should be something special, he couldn’t just ask her to marry him while they were sitting on the sofa and watching tv. He didn't want something pretentious like a diner with a ring in a champagne flut but something extraordinary like her!

“Thank you for doing this” Robin murmured close to his ear “I know how much you don’t enjoy watching stuff like that on tv.” 

“There’s nothing I would enjoy more doing this very moment Robin.” He said and smiled at her. 

“Cormoran I know you, you don’t have to pretend you like it” she teased. 

“Love, I have a day off, sitting here and holding you in my arms, what’s not to enjoy about it? What plays on tv doesn’t matter. Bob sponge pants square could be on and I would enjoy this moment the same.” 

“I love you, you big softy” said Robin leaning in to give him a soft kiss. Cormoran put one hand softly on her cheek and the other up her neck into her hair and started kissing her neck. Robin moaned and Cormoran kissed her again this time deepening the kiss. Robin put her hands around his neck pulling him closer, he started to pull up her T-shirt while planting soft kisses along her collarbone. “I love you too” he whispered and swept her up and kissed her all the way to their bedroom, leaving the tv play which at this moment was transmitting the first kiss of the newlywed royals.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea to write this came after a comment I made on Facebook and a girl told me I should write a fic abou it! I don't know if I can use her name but I thank her anyway! I hope you all enjoy reading it!


End file.
